Sinestesia
by Nicole-Luz de Luna
Summary: Un sinestético puede oír colores, ver sonidos, y percibir sensaciones gustativas al tocar un objeto con una textura determinada. Por ejemplo, puede ver un rojo con mayor intensidad cuando un sonido se vuelve más agudo, o tocar una superficie suave le puede hacer saborear dulce. Estas experiencias no son metafóricas. La depresión tiende a aumentar la fuerza de estas percepciones.


Realizado el 01/09/2013 a las 10:33 pm

Kakasaku

K+

Sumary: Un sinestético puede, por ejemplo, oír colores, ver sonidos, y percibir sensaciones gustativas al tocar un objeto con una textura determinada. Por ejemplo, un sinestético puede ver un rojo con mayor intensidad cuando un sonido se vuelve más agudo, o tocar una superficie más suave le puede hacer saborear un sabor más dulce. Estas experiencias no son metafóricas o meras asociaciones. La depresión tiende a aumentar la fuerza de estas percepciones.

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños y el de Kakashi es el 15; he aquí nuestro regalo._

* * *

**Sinestesia**

"_Hay veces cuando miras al universo y piensas '¿Qué pasa conmigo?' y solo puedes escuchar al universo responder 'Bien, ¿Qué pasa contigo?' "_

_Terry Pratchett_

_Dorado_

El frio de la mañana de otoño le calaba hasta los huesos y veía dorado por doquier. Se levanto como siempre a las 8:00 am y abrió la ventana. El vendaval de brisa otoñal le dio de lleno en la cara y empezó a ver volutas doradas que le nublaban la visión y se adherían a todas las superficies del lugar cubriendo todo con una fina capa brillante.

A Sakura no le importo, estaba acostumbrada, la sinestesia se padece desde el nacimiento. Ya sabía que la brisa de otoño era dorada y le provocaba un frio, tolerable, en los huesos que le hacia ver sombras doradas al cerrar los ojos.

Cuando salió de su casa eran las 9:00 am y su clase era a las nueve treinta. No le importaba llegar 15 minutos antes; le gustaba sentarse en las gradas del campo de futbol a lanzar papelitos de forma bonita en el viento. Ino solía decirle lo bobo que podía ser eso, pero a ella simplemente le gustaba ver su origami de mariposa ser arrastrado por el viento y en esta época del año, ver la estela dorada con más intensidad mientras alrededor de las nubes de octubre se arremolinaban los halos brillantes que le gustaban. El otoño era bonito.

Lastimosamente casi al llegar empezaron a caer los rayitos plateados que ella en su visión sinestesica reconocía como lluvia. Empezó a correr con poca gracia cubriendo inútilmente su cabeza con la mochila, era preferible dañar los libros a enfermarse; no le gustaba ir al doctor. Las motas plateadas desaparecieron una vez que estuvo dentro del salón pero su inconfundible rastro brillante la invadió cuando Kiba, Lee y Naruto entraron azorados sacudiéndose en el acto y ganando un abucheo general por los pocos que se sentaban cerca de ellos. El instante en que Iruka entro al salón y logro calmarlos fue que a Sakura le empezaron a doler los ojos. El halo plateado se fundía casi a la perfección con las volutas doradas pegándose al maestro casi como una segunda piel. Entorno los ojos tratando de acostumbrar sus pupilas al efecto incandescente de la luz pero mientras más se movía su profesor a lo largo de la pizarra, mas brillaba bajo la luz halógena del salón. Es por ello que Sakura dejo de prestar atención luego de: 'Escuchen con atencion'. Se concentro en mirar la neblina brillante que se escurría por los bordes de la ventana semi-cerrada dándole escasas miradas a su sensei quien se dio cuenta de la falta de atención de Sakura pero que se lo dejo pasar como lo hacia la mayoría de las veces; ya luego se arreglaría con ella, después de todo, ella tenía un trato especial por su _condición._

_Naranja_

La cantidad de sonidos de la cafetería servía de disparador para que su realidad empezara a distorsionarse y comenzara a ver una masa irregular y móvil de colores que se desplazaban de un lado a otro dejando a su paso una escarcha brillante que parecía permanecer flotando entre sus pestañas. Entre el cumulo de sobre-percepción, distinguió la nebulosa naranja que ajitaba un brazo con demasiada efusividad. Apretó un poco la bandeja de comida y emprendió marcha hacia la masa de sus amigos intentando esquivar lo más posible a las personas, propósito que hubiese logrado si ese chico vestido de verde -y es curioso que no fuese Lee- no la hubiese tropezado y ella le estrellara el estofado en la cara a la chica de lente y pelo rojo.

Las risas, los gritos de Karin y el general abucheo, eran verde musgo. Un color que no solo le hacia marearse, sino que le causaba retorcijones en el estomago. Un chico la levanto del piso y ella ni supo en qué momento Karin la empujo. Sakura permaneció en sus brazos un momento antes que el rayo naranja arremetiera contra ella y la pegara a su pecho mientras la alejaba asugurandole de a 'De veras' que nada había pasado, y preguntándole que si ella estaba bien. Cuando ya casi salian del comedor fue que pudo mirar por encima del hombro de Naruto y distinguía que sobre el cumulo iridiscidente se extendía una bruma vinotinto que consumía a la nebulosa verde musgo de Karin. Supo que Ino y su inconfundible vinotinto se estaban encargando de la situación.

Se sintió inútil otra vez, como la pequeña pelusa rosa que todos podían soplar lejos de sí, que si no se encontraba bajo la sombra naranja podía ser fácilmente arrastrada por el viento.

Naruto la sentó frente al edificio de la biblioteca, tomo su barbilla y la obligo a mirarle dedicándole esa sonrisa de pasta dental que hacía que ella correspondiera al gesto, de manera tenue, pero que lo hiciera. Ella le dio el esbozo de sonrisa y asintió suavemente para luego empezar a sacudirse los restos de comida que saltaron a su blusa. El chico sentado a su lado le pregunto si estaba buien, que si quería irse a casa, pero ella negó enérgicamente y se restregó los ojos en un inútil intento de esfumar los pequeños copos azules celestes que caían del cielo en invierno. Aunque noto, que Naruto se veía aun más guapo emanando ese halo naranja que lo hacía superponerse a la coloración tungsteno que tomaba todo en diciembre. Sakura se estremeció cuando un copo toco su mano, y enseguida sintió la chaqueta de Naruto reposar sobre sus hombros, se la acomodo un poco, y se levanto dispuesta a marchar a clases, pero su amigo le paso un brazo sobre los hombros y empezó a conducirla a la dirección contraria, el estacionamiento. Ella le mintió, pero Naruto era su mejor amigo, sabía que Sakura solo deseaba irse a casa.

-Karin… Me dijo rara… ¿Crees que soy rara?

-No. Solo eres sinestesica… ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Te huelo, Naruto. Hueles a anaranjado.

_Rosa_

Tomo la ruta más larga de regreso a casa, la que cruzaba por el parque. Naruto e Ino insistieron en acompañar la pero ella se los negó, sabía que Ino de seguro tenía planes con Shikamaru y que Naruto pretendía a la chica Hyuga. Rio con amargura, sus únicos dos amigos cercanos algún día se cansarían de ella, y para cuando eso sucediera ella estaría muy feliz de que ambos retomaran sus vida y dejaran de preocuparse por la pelusa roa.

Ajusto la mochila en su espalda y corrió apresuradamente contra la parvada de palomas que yacía junta a uno de los bancos. Los pájaros se dispersaron agitadamente y ella se quedo allí viendo la bruma amarilla que desprendía el cielo y que parecía ser absorbida por las flores y los arboles. Le gustaba el amarillo de la primavera; le gustaba cerrar los ojos y ver la estela amarilla. Pensar -y ver- amarillo cuando olía las flores; cuando el canto de los pájaros emanaba de su pico un fino hilo amarillo que la envolvió de pies a cabeza y le provocaba cosquillas que causaban una sensación algodonosa en los labios al reír. La primavera era amarilla, las cosquillas se sentían amarillas y el ruido era irresistiblemente amarillo.

Llego a casa con la sonrisa en los labios aun viendo los vestigios brillantes sobre sus pies. Fue directo al baño a lavarse para come; cerro los ojos frente al espejo, no quería ver la bruma rosada empezar a nublarle la visión otra vez. El rosa, era el color que mas odiaba; tan delicado, tan algodonoso, tan simple y tan inútil. No soportaba tener que dejar huellas rosas donde tocar, no soportaba exhalar una nebulosa rosa pálido cada vez que respiraba. Agradecía internamente ser la única en su entorno que padeciera sinestesia, hubiese sido horrible que los demás se sobresaturaran los ojos de tanto color pastel. Si ya la evitaban y no sabían su verdadero color, era lógico pensar lo marginada que se volvería.

Salió de casa como a eso de las cinco de la tarde siguiendo los hilos amarillos que la guiaban de vuelta al parque. Tomo asiento frente a la fuente, acostumbrándose a los reflejos plateados que provocaba el correr del agua y danzaban suavemente con los hilos amarillos. Suspiro y se asomo a ver su reflejo en el agua: Rosa platino. Hizo muecas en el reflejo provocando la alteración del rosa que le mostraba el orbe plateado pasando del rosa tenue al rosa brillante, al fucsia.

-¿Crees que soy rosa?

Pero el chico de melena plateada -que reconoció como el que la sostuvo en la cafetería- ya se había marchado, aparentemente huyéndole. Y era raro, muy raro, que él no emitiese color alguno.

_Tornasol_

'Friki-chico', así solían decirle. Iba un año más adelante que ella. Era alto, de cabello plateado y caminar algo degradado. Se sentaba en la mesa del rincón de la cafetería. No hablaba casi y era prácticamente acosado por la bruma roja que emanaba cada vez que Maito Gai abría la boca.

Como costumbre, Sakura se sentó en la mesa junto a la ventana, recostándose un poco de Naruto y oliendo la comida demasiado condimentada que hoy tomaba un sabor algo picante, un sabor rojo escarlata. Rio apenas prestando atención al chiste y lanzo una discreta mirada a la mesa algo distorsionada por la percepción de colores, captando la mancha roja opaco parlar sin tapujo. Le causo curiosidad que él apenas lo mirara y continuara con la vista perdida en las páginas de un libro. Era un chico realmente raro, no solo por su actitud distraída, sino por la extraña manía de usar esa mascara que le cubría media cara, y por eso de aparecer tarde a cualquier lugar, incluyendo a la hora del almuerzo; o por no separar la vista de ese libro sin nombre; o por su súper selecto grupo de amistades que incluían, al raro de verde, al que fumaba tras las gradas, al joven -de apenas 15 años y cuyo nombre todos olvidaban- que vivía y moría en el taller de carpintería, y al de la sonrisa lasciva que jugaba siempre con un palillo de dientes en la boca.

-¡Hey, Sakura!- le llamo Ino- Friki chico te está mirando ¡no voltees!- señalo clavando la vista el el ramen de Naruto.

-Dicen que no hay que mirarlo a los ojos- balbuceo el anaranjado con los ojos entrecerrados mirando alternativamente a sus amigas.

-¿De qué color es?- inquirió Ino.

-El… No tiene color…

No hablo mas aunque Ino y Naruto le siguieron insistiendo. Comió en silencio evitando dirigir la vista hacia la esquina del casino y encontrarse con la vista de ese chico.

El resto de la semana almorzó en los bancos frente a la biblioteca, soltando origami para que los hilos amarillos se lo llevaran. No planeaba volver a la cantina porque no quería encontrarse con él. Y es que aunque le intrigara la falla de su visión sobre él, jamás se atrevería a decírselo y mucho menos a insinuarse al quedarse perdida en el estático azul de su ropa y el gris de su cabello. Más aun sabiendo que él le huía a cualquiera fuera de su círculo de amistad que osara a hablarle.

Las malas lenguas decían que era renuente a la gente porque su madre lo abandono y su padre se suicido; otras decían que era depresivo y con tendencia suicida; incluso Ino llego a afirmarle que friki-chico era huérfano y se había criado en las calles y casas adoptivas…En lo personal, Sakura moría por saber la verdad y quería evitar imaginarse cosas rumoreadas no por su extremo sentido de ética, sino por su extraño sentido de percepción que empezaba a nublar la vista con azul pálido. Ese era el color de la lástima. El viernes por la tarde salió de su casa siguiendo la estela amarilla hacia el parque. Se sentó en su banco favorito- el de la fuente- y permaneció unas cuantas horas inmóvil con la vista al vacio, esperando él se dignara a hablarle o que ella reuniera el valor suficiente para hablarle a él. Cuando el sol ya caía y la luz pasaba del amarillo al ocre, el se removió algo incomodo en su banca, a tres de la de ella.

-Es algo así como ver el mundo a través de un caleidoscopio ¿no?

-Más o menos- respondió ella volteando a mirarlo y apenas pudiendo distinguir su silueta entre la escena sepia del atardecer- Dicen que vives solo…

-No conocí a mi madre y mi padre se suicido.

Ella se pregunto cuántos golpes le había dado la vida para que él le comentara eso así como así.

-La lástima es celeste.

Volteo a mirarle y le sonrió dándose cuenta de que ahora solo estaba a un banco de distancia.

-¿Y el dolor?- pregunto con la vista perdida en el suave descender de la fuente

Ella empezó a quitarse los zapatos.

-Depende, el dolor de muelas es verde manzana…

-Me refiero al dolor de estar solo.

-Nunca he estado sola- se defendió ella mientras se metía a la fuente. El liquido plata empezó a mezclarse con los vestigios rosa que no le llegaban más arriba de la rodilla, pero que mojaban su jean. Hace semanas que sentía el impulso loco de meterse en esa fuente, aun sabiendo lo antihigiénico que podía ser.

-No eres rara- dijo el tendiéndole la mano para sacarla de la poza.

Su mano, su tacto, le hacía sentir los destellos blanco azulados por todo su cuerpo, esa tonalidad que ella solo podía percibir en la estática del televisor, o en las prendas de lana durante la lluvia.

-Solo ves el mundo de manera diferente- continuo, mientras soltaba la mano de la chica como si esta quemara- Tal vez tu manera sea la correcta y seamos nosotros los que lo vemos diferente.

-…

-La realidad es muy subjetiva.

La miro fijamente con esos ojos bicolores. Uno que parecía atravesarla como una espada; y otro, uno carmesí, que parecía girar alocadamente encerrándola en un mundo donde no existe nada más que percibir que el. Donde aparentemente pasaron minutos en los que ambos solo se observaron internamente, donde detallaron cada viso de sus almas. Todo hasta que el desvió la mirada y viro la cara, claramente avergonzado, no acostumbrado a ser el foco de atención y mucho menos a ser el objeto de miradas dulces y anhelantes.

-Y tú no eres friki. Solo estas roto

Y su deducción del momento no le pudo parecer más acertada. El solo estaba roto y agrietado, apenas sostenidos por retazos de cordura, tal vez de memorias que parecía conservar en ese ojo giratorio.

-Yo…Soy Kakashi

Y fue allí cuando ella noto que no es que hubiese falta de color, ni que su visión fallase; era que no estaba a simple vista… Ahora mismo ella podía ver los pequeños rayos violáceos aflorar a través de su agrietado exterior. Algo cálidos, casi como los del sol en la tarde de verano, pero no demasiado agudos, esos que se desvanecían antes de irradiar fuera de el por completo.

Sonrió notando como si enfocaba la vista, podía ver un halo que se escurría de él dándole un viso tornasolado, con matices que ella jamás había observado y que en ese momento parecían ser de otro planeta. Podía ver los reflejos de esa nebulosa interior aun si cerraba los ojos. Comprendió que eran difíciles de percibir porque estos rayos parecían escurrirse bajo su piel y apenas asomarse por las rupturas.

Ella no se había acercado lo suficiente para verlos.

El no quería acercarla lo suficiente para que los viera.

"Hatake Kakashi es como el tornasol"

"_La gente vive apoyándose en la consciencia. A eso le llaman 'realidad'. Pero el conocimiento y la consciencia son conceptos extraños. Por lo tanto puede que esa realidad sea una ficción. La gente vive dentro de su propia convicción"_

_Itachi Uchiha._

* * *

_Dedicado a todos aquellos que al igual que yo, ven el mundo de una manera un tanto diferente. Después de todo ¿Qué es 'normal'?_

_Escribir esto fue un reto, y sus review, mi recompensa. _

_Nos leemos. Se les quiere de gratis._

_**Fic terminado el 03/09/2013 a las 12:23 am**_


End file.
